Xerneas vs The Forest Spirit
Description Xerneas and The Forest Spirit, Deer Gods of life of Pokemon and Princess Mononoke, which one reigns supreme in an ultimate fight to the death? Interlude Wiz: Nature, a great entity that is responsible for our very existence. It permeates every part of our very lives. So what could be the source and protector of all this magnificent beauty? Boomstick: One single deer of course, ''' Wiz: Xerneas, the Fairy type Legendary Pokemon of Kalos. '''Boomstick: And The Forest Spirit, Protector of the Land to the West. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Xerneas Wiz: One thousand years ago, in an area in what is now known as the Kalos Region, calamity was everywhere as the Legendary Pokemon of Destruction, Yveltal was destroying everything, from forests and Pokemon to civilization and humans. Boomstick: Not to mention some kid tried to slay the giant satanic bird to try and get the girl of his dreams. Now that's what I call dedication, something I would've killed for in my Ex-Wife! Wiz: The young man, whose name is Jan by the way, oversaw the destruction of his hometown as well as the forest, and so went on a quest to find the legendary Pokemon Xerneas, to try and restore life to his home, in addition to Aila, the girl he loved whom Yveltal had turned into stone during its rampage. Boomstick: As you would've expected, Jan eventually found Xerneas and got it to restore everything except for his girl for no real reason. Man, for a Pokemon of life, Xerneas sure is a dick, leaving Aila trapped in stone forever. Wiz: I'd assume It was most likely because her family tried to disrupt the order of nature. However, punishing the daughter who did, in fact, try and talk Jan out of slaying Yveltal by trapping her in stone is pretty questionable. Boomstick: Anyways, Xerneas later went on to become a tree to sleep for another thousand years, before it and Yveltal would rinse and repeat the circle of life again. Xerneas is known as the life Pokemon, due to its ability to grant eternal life to other living things as well as create entire forests! Hot Damn! If only I create entire forests out of nothing, my failing logging business could come back to life. (crickets chirping). Ehehe (Awkwardly laughs) Wiz: Moving on, Xerneas is a fairy type Legendary Pokemon, with overall very well rounded stats. Its most notable stats are its Attack and Special Attack, followed by its very high HP which is much higher than even most other Legendary Pokemon. Boomstick: Its defenses and speed are not bad either, and Xerneas' high as hell HP, along with a totally OP typing, help it survive a barrage of deadly attacks while hitting back like a truck. Wiz: True, as a fairy type Pokemon, Xerneas resists Fighting, Dark and Bug type moves while being completely immune to Dragon type Attacks, all of the above of which are some of the most dangerous offensive types in the Pokemon world. In fact, Xerneas' defensive capabilities are so good, it survived being burned alive for an extended period of time while it was in its sleep as a tree. Boomstick: Holy Crap, you would think that Xerneas is more vulnerable asleep as a tree, which is,weak to fire in Pokemon! I know I wouldn't wanna be burned alive in my sleep, unless its by Ash Ketchum's Charizrard. ''' Wiz: Well, while Xerneas sleeping as a tree didn't exactly make it a grass type and it released all of its life energy into the surrounding forest, the fact that its tree body managed to sleep through a fire unscathed is a very impressive feat in itself, especially considering that Xerneas later woke up and continued its life cycle like normal. '''Boomstick: Xerneas may be good for defense, but nothing is more kick-ass than some good old offensive strategies. Xerneas' most powerful attack is Moon-blast, a special Fairy type attack which is capable of lowering the opponents special Attacking abilities 30% of the time. Wiz: Not to mention, that Xerneas also gets the ability Fairy Aura, which boosts its Fairy type Attacks base power by a whopping 33%. Now that's some seriously high damage output you are looking at there. Boomstick: But don't be fooled into thinking that Xerneas is only good for Fairy Type moves, as it learn a variety of other attacks. Naturally, Xerneas is capable of learning powerful moves such as Close Combat and Megahorn through leveling up, giving it variety in its coverage against opponents. It also learns a variety of non-attacking moves to assist it in battles such as Aromatherapy, which heals all of its status conditions and Light Screen, which furthers Xerneas' defensive capabilities even further. Wiz: But one must not forget the most notable move in Xerneas' arsenal, its signature move, Geomancy. Geomancy is a move that takes one turn to charge, but when unleashed, doubles all of Xerneas' stats except for HP, making it a fast, bulky and powerful Pokemon all in one. Boomstick (playing Pokemon Showdown, rage quits): Damn it, I got swept by another one of those suckers holding a Power Herb, before being swept again by one with Z-Geomancy! Won't that make this Death battle unfair Wiz? Wiz: Not quite. You see, Xerneas do not naturally hold Power Herbs or Z Crystals, so Xerneas won't be receiving any of those item's benefits in this particular scenario. Still, it doesn't mean Xerneas is not capable of great power without trainer given items. Boomstick: Speaking of Great Power, Xerneas is capable of some serious destruction. In the movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Xerneas was able to use its special Attacks to trade blows with Yveltal, whose attacks were shown to destroy entire forests and turn People into stone! Wiz: In the games, Lysandre, the evil leader of Team Flare tried to destroy all life on earth by using the Ultimate weapon, a machine that was originally meant to only grant immortality, much like Xerneas can with its horns, but was later used for destructive purposes. In order to fully power this machine, he needed the electricity of the Kalos Power Plant, the Key in possession of the weapon's original maker and the power of Xerneas, which contributed a significant amount of energy to the Ultimate Weapon, effectively making this Pokemon capable of altering the planet. Boomstick: What the hell?! Whats next? Xerneas can read minds? Wiz: Well, while Xerneas isn't on the same level of as psychic Pokemon capable of reading minds such as Mewtwo, its still shown to be able to sense the presence of other living things in the anime, and could communicate with Yveltal and Diancie using Telepathy, even when asleep in its tree form for the latter. Boomstick: Is there any damn limit to this Pokemon's Power? Wiz: Actually, yes. Despite being a powerhouse, Xerneas is not invincible by any means. As a fairy type Pokemon, Xerneas is weak to Steel and Poison type attacks. It also worth mentioning that its Fairy type attacks, as strong as they are, falter against the previously mentioned types in addition to Fire type Pokemon. Boomstick: Also, Xerneas is not much of an offensive fighter, preferring to heal rather than destroy due to its status as a life giving Pokemon. It usually only uses its offensive powers to deflect incoming attacks from what has been shown in the anime. ' Wiz: In fact, Every time Yveltal does his daily destruction routine every thousand years, Xerneas effectively does nothing to defeat the big flying bird despite having a type advantage, instead sacrificing itself to save the forest once Yveltal does his dirty work. Xerneas then goes into a long slumber as a tree like we mentioned before before waking up a thousand years later, leaving it incredibly vulnerable for that time period. '''Boomstick: Still, Xerneas is one tough Deer. One I wish I do not ever have to encounter in my hunting trips. ' Xerneas: This is the promise of life, and the beginning of hope. The Forest Spirit Wiz: A long time ago, a great war waged in Ancient Japan, during the Late Muromachi period. It was a struggle of epic proportions between the growing civilization of man and the Legendary Gods of the forest. '''Boomstick: Stuck between this great war was a young man from a foreign village named Ashitaka, who tried to come and as he puts it, "see with eyes unclouded by hate". Oh, and he came to seek help about his demon arm which had superpowers. Wait what?! Wiz: Ashitaka was a member of the Emishi tribe, whose village was one day attacked by a giant demon boar covered in worms. Ashitaka managed to kill the raging beast, but ended up getting cursed which was set to kill him painfully. That is unless, Ashitaka sought the help of the Forest Spirit, or Shishigami as it is called in Japanese, who was not only the supreme head of an ancient forest in the land to the west, but also the supreme God of life and Death. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what the hell is up with the Forest Spirits face? In one scene it looks like a deer, but I could've sworn it had a monkey face before. ''' Wiz: Ah, that can be attributed to the Forest Spirit's ability to shapeshift. You see, the Forest Spirit seems to change what its face looks like throughout Princess Mononoke, mostly an aesthetic change, but still shows that this being possesses magical powers. '''Boomstick: Not to mention, it can walk on water! Seriously, how is that even possible? Wiz: That only touches the tip of the iceberg, Boomstick. The Forest Spirit possesses a variety of other impossible tricks up its sleeve which would make it a dangerous foe to face in a fight to the death. Boomstick: Being a God of Life and Death, The Forest Spirit has the ability to manipulate life forms to its liking. This includes being able to take away the lives of a giant she-wolf and an elephant sized Boar God just by willing it. Also, wherever it walks, vegetation seems to grow at a physically impossible rate under its feet, only to die when he lifts those life giving tippy toes off. ''' Wiz: The explanation for these seemingly impossible feats is that The Forest Spirit's head has the ability to grant eternal life, which is why many creatures of the forest, such as the Wolf, Ape and Boar Gods have gone to great lengths to protect it and the forest, as the forest spirit was said to not only be the creator of the forest, but also responsible for its very survival, as well as the great size and human-like intelligence of its creatures. Essentially, he is as Ashitaka puts it, life himself. '''Boomstick: Now for my favourite feat, the Forest Spirit isn't a just a weird monkey deer thing. You see, when its night-time, it transforms into a giant humanoid monster called the Night Walker, which is made of millions of snow globes! Oh, and it stands even taller than entire mountains but damn, those bodily snow globes! Wiz: Boomstick, those aren't snow globes inside the Night Walker, they're... Well, actually I don't know what they are. Well anyway, The Night walker is significantly larger than its day counterpart, shown to easily outgrow entire mountains like they're nothing. For reference, the mountains in Princess Mononoke were -inspired by the real life mountains of the Shirakami-Sanchi World Heritage site in Northern Honshu, Japan. The tallest mountain in this area is the Shirakami-Dake, which stands at a whopping 4,042 feet in peak height. Compare this to the Night walker, who is easily twice or even three times as tall as the surrounding mountains, and you have one terrifyingly giant monster. Boomstick: But what good is size if you can't use it for some awesome carnage? The Forest Spirit has shown to cause immense destruction when it was decapitated by the humans, who tried to kill it to make the forest weaker and gain eternal life. Too bad for them however, once the Forest Spirit is beheaded, it doesn't die, but turns into a raging headless God of death which can suck the life of entire forests! Not only that, but the headless Nightwalker was also able to effortlessly cover a seemingly infinite amount of space with its gooey body fluid, with the aim of trying to find its missing head. Wiz: The decapitation definitely turned it into a very aggressive being no doubt, a huge change from its usual non-violent and pacifist demeanor. This aggression inevitably led to the Forest Spirit destroying all life on entire mountains, destroying all of Iron town, causing a strong but non-lethal storm simply by falling and most notably, completely putting out the flames of Iron Town's Tatara, the house which housed the furnace used for smelting Iron. Historically, the Tatara furnace in Ancient Japan could reach a maximum temperature of approximately 1500 Degrees Celsius. This makes the Forest Spirit's headless Nightwalker form, although mindless and filled with rage, a very dangerous foe to face. In fact, it was shown to be so deadly towards the climax of the movie that anyone who touched its body instantly died. Boomstock: Wow, talk about going on a temper tantrum. Wiz: The Spirit of the Forest is no slouch defensively either, as it was able to survive being shot once in the Neck by Lady Eboshi, the leader of Iron Town who was trying to kill the God to further the interests of her townsfolk as well as secure a deal with a travelling Monk. Anyways, this was no ordinary bullet, as other parts of the movie show it as being capable of singlehandedly causing Multiple samurai casualties at once as well as being stated to be so strong that it could pierce even the thickest of Samurai during the Muromachi period. Boomstick: Pretty awesome how the forest spirit just shrugged that bullet off like nothing, And to finally put the icing on the cake, the Forest Spirit is also capable of psychic abilities. The thing can just make plants grow at an extra-ordinary rate by just willing it, as it was able to on Lady Eboshi's rifle, right before she blew its head off. Hot damn! Wiz: Those aren't the only limits To the Forest Spirit's mental capabilities however, as it has been shown to not only be able to calm the uncalmable demon boar Okoto simply by its presence, but it was also able to cause itself to appear in Ashitaka's dream after saving his life. Boomstick: Those are some pretty overpowered strengths, but lets not forget that the Forest Spirit has its fair share of weaknesses. After it managed to survive being shot the first time in the Neck as stated before, what did it do? Absolutely damn nothing. As a result, The gun woman managed to decapitate it on the second bullet! For a deer supposed to be a God, I'm kinda dissapointed it took only two bullets to blow its head off. ''' Wiz: Unfortunately, The Forest Spirit, at least when it has its head intact, is quite a pacifist who won't fight back, going as far as letting Lady Eboshi decapitate it with an iron bullet as you stated Boomstick. This allowed her to exploit its vulnerability to human made weapons. '''Boomstick: As bad as that is, it's not the only weakness to worry about, as the Forest Spirit did absolutely nothing to protect the Forest while the humans were destroying it. This would inevitably go on to make The Forest Spirit weaker than it once was due to its life energy being connected to the very forest itself. Wiz: Even the Ape tribe, who were tasked with rebuilding the forest, lost faith in the supreme Beast due to its inaction towards the environmental crisis.' ' Boomstick: Man, what a dick. Wiz: Still, one must not underestimate The Forest Spirit. Get on its bad side, and you'll surely face certain doom. Lady Eboshi: Now watch closely everyone. I'm going to show how to kill a God. A God of Life and Death. The trick is not to fear him. (Eboshi Runs up the Forest Spirit as it is transforming into the Nightwalker.) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle!!!!! Death Battle! The scene starts inside The Ancient Forest belonging to the Beasts of Princess Mononoke. All the animals are hiding and cowering in fear as a dangerous intruder, Xerneas, has entered the forest. Among the ones in hiding are San, her mother Moro the Wolf Goddess and her two wolf pups. "Mother, why can't we dispose of the intruder?" San asks Moro "It will be futile my daughter. That is no ordinary beast entering our forest" Moro replies "He has abilities more powerful than any of us."' "Then what do we do Mother?" One of the Wolf Pups asks Moro. "There is nothing we can do my son. Only the Great Forest Spirit can handle it" Moro says before protectively covering her children in fear of the intruder finding them. Xerneas makes its way deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest where The Forest Spirit resides. Looking at the sun slowly setting, it senses that it will meets its foe at the forbidden lake soon. "I know you are here" Xerneas says to itself telephatically, before seeing a beautiful golden creature standing on an island, looking straight at it with a smile. "You have been responsible for the disorder in the forest, O Forest Spirit. You are incapable as a leader and your rule will only cause The Forest's eventual destruction. For that, I must kill you." ''Xerneas says telephatically looking dead into the eyes of the Deer God, who is still smiling at her as if he has been complimented. '''FIGHT!' Xerneas starts charging up a powerful Moonblast to shoot The Forest Spirit with. Despite this however, The Forest Spirit doesn't move an inch, just standing on the island and looking at Xerneas with a smile. However, The God of Life and Death can sense Xerneas' intentions and knows that the Legendary Pokemon intends to fight to the death. As a result, the Forest Spirit begins to use its psychic capabilities to make the plants in front of it rapidly grow into a canopy, forming a thick wall to defend itself with. Xerneas then fires off its fully charged Moonblast, which manages to destroy the barrier of plants with its sheer might, but doesn't hit The Forest Spirit. Xerneas' opponent still doesn't move, just standing there looking at the Pokemon. "I see you are refusing to attack me." Xerneas says to it. Xerneas then begins to use Geomancy, as it believes The Forest Spirit won't try and attack it, giving it the opportunity to boost its powers twofold. As Xerneas is taking one turn to boost however, The Forest Spirit uses its Psychic abilities to cause thorns to grow by Xerneas' feet. The poisonous thorns latch on to Xerneas' legs tightly and cause it to experience intense pain, but they do not stop Xerneas from gaining all of its important stat boosts. "Now you will experience my true power" Xerneas says as it uses its sheer might to destroy the thorns one latched on to it. Xerneas then use Aromatherapy to heal any of the poison status condition caused to it by the pesky thorns. The Forest Spirit then starts building another wall of plants to protect it from Xerneas' second Moonblast attack. This time however, Xerneas' Moonblast is far stronger and the Legendary Pokemon of life can execute the move much quicker due its speed boost. As The Forest Spirit is halfway through building its barrier, Xerneas fires Moonblast which completely destroys the plant barrier, creating a huge explosion and leaving the Island covered in smoke. "Foolish" Xerneas says to itself as it watches the smoke clear. The Forest Spirit is still standing, but its legs are trembling as it struggles to stand. It is evidently injured from the extremely powerful Moonblast attack from Xerneas as bruises cover its body. Xerneas then notices something weird. The Forest Spirit's face looks different than before, looking like a normal deer now as opposed to the striking red baboon face it had before. This temporarily confuses Xerneas, which allows The Forest Spirit to use the opportunity to try and make its escape to another Island by running across the water. Xerneas is then startled again by the Forest Spirit's ability to stand on water, but the confusion is only a very short distraction which Xerneas quickly snaps out of. It then charges another Moonblast while The Forest Spirit is making its way to the island under the sky, as the sun has almost set. The Forest Spirit is desperate to make it in time to the island but Xerneas manages to fire off another deadly Moonblast which hits The Deer God straight in the torso, causing it to fall off its feet and sink straight into the Lake's waters. As The Forest Spirit has sunk, hundreds of Kodama watch the scene and surround their fallen master in sorrow. Xerneas is saddened by the scene and its need to kill to save the forest but starts walking away. A few seconds later. Suddenly, as Xerneas walks a few meters, it hears a noise and turns back. It is very stunned to see The Forest Spirit survive the blast as it beautifully re-emerges from the water and stands on the island. The Forest Spirit is once again struggling to stand like before, but to an even greater extent since Xerneas' Moonblasts have seriously injured it. It then begins to extend its neck into the sky as the sun has set. Xerneas notices this and makes it way to try and stop The Forest Spirit from achieving its Night Walker form. With its incredible speed thanks to the Geomancy boost, Xerneas is easily able to reach The Night Walker before it can transform, and goes straight for its neck with a boosted Megahorn Attack! "Its Super Effective!" The Forest Spirit's head came right off as Xerneas jumped high into the air with its incredible physical prowess and stabbed The Forest Spirit where it was most vulnerable. The head falls off into the bottom of the very deep lake, and Xerneas watches as The Forest Spirit's body begins to let out a giant ball of black ooze. Not familiar with what is going on, Xerneas watches from a distance but stays wary of any possible danger. Then Suddenly, the black ooze unleashes itself upon the entire forest, killing everything within sight! Hundreds of Kodama fall to the ground dying as the trees are all poisoned by the wrath of The Headless Night Walker. In utter shock, Xerneas is frozen as the Night Walker stands thousands of feet into the sky, unleashing all of its fury upon The Legendary Pokemon. Xerneas then charges another powerful Moonblast and manages to destroy the giant blobs of black sludge that were crawling towards it. "I have to find safer ground" ''Xerneas says to itself as the Night Walker's bodily fluids are covering the entire forest, and there is little space left for Xerneas to make its escape. Using its incredible speed, Xerneas then manages to swiftly dodge all of the Night Walker's lethal ooze blobs and deflect any incoming assaults with its Moonblast attack. The life Pokemon manages to make its away to the surrounding mountains to catch its breath, as The Night Walker moves incredibly slowly, giving Xerneas a chance to recover. With some time still left until The Night Walker would catch up, Xerneas uses Geomancy twice to increase its Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed to the absolute maximum. '''A few minutes later' Eventually, The Headless Night Walker finds Xerneas and traps it by covering the entire surrounding Mountains with its lethal black sludge. Xerneas has absolutely nowhere to run and it must now face The Night Walker in one final duel. "This ends now, Demon!" Xerneas says as its charging its strongest Moonblast yet while The Night Walker prepares to perform its all-out assault using its all of its body's ooze. Xerneas and The Night Walker both charge their final moves to the maximum for one final confrontation and then unleash all of their fury into one massive explosion. The earth shakes as the sheer impact of the explosion has destroyed everything within its radius. Even the mountains that the behemoths stand on crumble to the ground. Silence. Eventually, the smoke clears and Xerneas is standing, albeit heavily injured and struggling to maintain its posture. Its sees The Night Walker return to the form of The Forest Spirit as the sun rises since the beast was able to retrieve its head from the bottom of the lake. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." ''Xerneas says, trying not to collapse as The Forest Spirit slowly walks towards it with a gentle smile on its face. The Forest Spirit and Xerneas are directly standing opposite each other, looking each other dead in the eyes from a distance of only about 10 feet. The Forest Spirit then extends its neck and gently nudges Xerneas with its nose. The Legendary Pokemon stops trembling, and slowly closes its eyes. It then falls to the ground and peacefully passes away. The Forest Spirit finally leaves to go and rebuild the forest, but before doing so, it causes the most beautiful of flowers to grow where Xerneas died as a reminder. '''K.O!' Conclusion Boomstick: (Sniff) The feels man! Wiz: Indeed. This was a very close fight, as both Xerneas and The Forest Spirit possessed a number of advantages over each other, but in the end only one came out on top. Boomstick: Xerneas possessed the advantage of speed and versatility, as it was not only able to massively outpace the very slow Forest Spirit, but also use its very diverse movepool in contrast to The Forest Spirit's limited options. It could even deflect The Night Walker's deadly assaults as it managed to perform a very similar feat by deflecting Yveltal's life destroying attacks in the movie. Not to mention, Xerneas was more aggressive than the Forest Spirit, so it was able to get more hits in. Wiz: True, If Xerneas only had to face The Forest Spirit's daytime form, it would've surely won this battle. However, then this match-up would not be fairly representative of the characters because The Forest Spirit is not just its day-time form. Heck, its not even just the sum of its day-time and night-time form. In fact, The Forest Spirit is the very essence of life and death itself in Princess Mononoke, while Xerneas is not on that same level in the Pokemon world. San: Even if all the trees grow back, it won't be his forest anymore. The Forest Spirit is dead. Ashitaka: Never. He is Life itself. He isn't dead San. He is here with us now, telling us, its time for both of us to live. Boomstick: To put things into perspective, The Forest Spirit was in charge of all three of Life, Death and Watching over the Forest in Princess Mononoke. Xerneas on the other hand, was only in charge of Life as shown in the XYZ special, while Yveltal and Zygarde handled the other two tasks. Wiz: Even worse, Xerneas has shown no sign of being invincible or supreme in the his world, especially when considering that higher ranking creatures such as Arceus exist in Pokemon. The Forest Spirit on the other hand, was still technically alive even after being decapitated by Lady Eboshi. In fact, The Forest Spirit's head was still able to move by itself consciously, and there was even a Kodama shown alive at the end of the movie, an ancient Japanese spirit which indicates the forest is healthy. If the Essence of life himself did really die as many speculate, The Forest would not grow back, let alone the creatures who serve as a mark that its doing well. Boomstick: Plus, when The Forest Spirit was a headless raging beast, nothing was shown to survive his black ooze of death. Even if we assume that Xerneas could've somehow survived the onslaught, we still have to deal with the fact that The Forest Spirit is shown to have absolute control over life and death, being able to take the lives away of Moro the Wolf Goddess and Okoto the Boar God just by willing it. Moro: The Forest Spirit gives Life and Takes Life away. Life and Death are his alone. Or have you boars forgotten that? Wiz: In the end, The key difference in this match-up boils down to what these characters represent. Xerneas, as awesome as it is, in the end is a Pokemon, that while capable of granting immortal life like The Forest Spirit, is still limited to being subservient to a certain set of rules that govern the physical world. The Forest Spirit on the other hand, is quite literally, those very rules of life and death itself. Boomstick: Looks like Deer Old Xerneas didn't have the Spirit to win. Wiz: The Winner is The Forest Spirit! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Death Battles with Legendary Pokemon Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017